emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7724 (17th January 2017)
Plot Pierce is still jealous about Rhona talking to the stripper despite Rhona reassuring Pierce she wants to be with him. At Dale View Emma suggests Finn invite Nathan to dinner, even offering to cook. Kasim calls Finn and asks to go out for a drink with him and Nathan but Emma encourages her son to tell Kasim they can only be friends. Aaron prepares for the trip to Vegas but is annoyed that Robert is too busy with Rebecca's business plan to give him the time of day. Nicola continues to question why Rakesh gave her the money when the insurance didn't pay out. Jimmy insists they should stay calm until they know what's gone on. Chas advises Aaron talk to Robert about his jealousy. Nicola and Jimmy bump into Rakesh and Priya in the shop and Nicola confronts him about the insurance not paying out. Rakesh spins the Kings a tale about being late for a few payments and the insurance company using that not to pay out, but Nicola doesn't buy it and concludes the insurance company didn't pay out as they thought it was arson. Rakesh denies it. Chas warns Robert about not paying Aaron any attention. Nicola is determined to get to the bottom of things. Rakesh assures Priya there's nothing Nicola can do as there is no evidence. Rakesh approaches Ronnie and warns him about Nicola asking questions, but Ronnie states Nicola deserves to know the truth. Tracy pays Nathan and Finn asks Nathan to help Kasim see what he's missing. Ronnie calls round to Victoria Cottage and tells Nicola the truth about the fire. Jimmy questions why Ronnie didn't come forward sooner and Ronnie admits he should have told the truth from the start and asks how he can put things right. Ronnie agrees to stand by his story if Nicola chooses to go to the police. Finn introduces Kasim to Nathan. Finn's plan works as Nathan ends up storming off and Kasim feels sorry for him. Kasim and Finn head back for coffee at Dale View. Rakesh believes Ronnie won't say anything but Priya worries Nicola won't stop digging. Priya tells Jai and Rishi about Nicola's suspicions and Jai is adamant Priya should let Rakesh deal with Nicola alone. Nicola turns up in the factory and reveals Ronnie is willing to testify. Rishi admits they made a mistake and begs for the chance to make it up to her. Priya reveals Rakesh nearly committed suicide he was that guilty. Nicola wants payback and decides to go to the police. Kasim tells Finn that his dad isn't happy with him being gay. Finn explains he wants to be more that friends and they kiss. Rishi and Priya chase after Jimmy and Nicola and beg them not to go to the police. Nicola agrees, but warns them she'll punish Rakesh more than prison would. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel Guest cast *Nathan - Adam Woodward *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai Locations *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and kitchen *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Robblesfield Way *Unknown field *Sharma & Sharma - Office and car park Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,150,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes